The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend
by zorozangetsu688
Summary: soul society gets help from the most unexpected of allies, can they help them win the winter war against aizen, and will the long fight between hollow and soul reaper finally end. oc intros at begining, relationships in later ch.s  ichigoxhalibel
1. Chapter 1

I made this story to introduce my arrancar OCs.

I don't own bleach, which belongs to Tite Kubo, I do own all original characters designed by me.

Story start:

All was peaceful in the soul society as several shinigami from the lowest class to tiachi were training for the winter war against the traitors Aizen, Gin, Tousen and their army of arrancar. As such we see substitute soul reaper Ichigo Korosaki battling soi-fon, captain of the 2nd squad in a battle of speed and power. In a powerful clash of their blades both opponents flew away from each other to land on their feet, both shunpo'd back into yet another clash but still standing their ground pushing on each other with as much force as possible.

"Come on Korosaki, is this all you've got" said soi-fon with a smirk egging him on

"Not even close!" he yelled backing away from the clash and into the air to raise Zangetsu above his head charging his sword and slashing downward shouting his patented move

"**Getsuga Tensho!"** he released a powerful crescent shaped black blast heading right for soi-fon. Luckily, she used shunpo just before it hit to disappear and dodge the attack and reappear behind him

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi**!" **shouted soi-fon, releasing her zanpakuto to have it shrink to a stinger-like finger on her glove chained to an armlet around her forearm. She then made a quick jab at his back only to see him disappear with a shunpo and reappear about 50 meters away.

"You should remember that you're not the only one who can use shunpo, and you should also remember the fact that you're not the only one with a release."

Said Ichigo taking his blade in both hands and pointing it in soi-fon's direction, the wrapping on the handle started making its way up his arm as his spiritual pressure increased

"Ban-k-!"

He paused mid release to look up sensing a powerful energy appear, soi-fon was already looking in the same direction already knowing what was creating the powerful source of rietsu. Then a black line appeared in the sky of the seretei opening up to reveal a large mouth-like rift, and out of it stepped out 7 figures dressed in white.

Almost immediately the captains and lieutenants of the soul society were at the scene, along with the 11th squads Yumichika and Ikkaku, former 2nd squad captain Youruichi, and of course Ichigo. Swords were drawn instantly, but no one attacked out of some confusion and orders from head captain Yamamoto. The confusion was for the fact that a Garganta shouldn't be able to open in the soul society; the orders were because of the thought that they might not be allied with Aizen.

"What business do you have here?" asked the elder captain.

"We wish for your assistance," said the lead arrancar in a voice devoid of life (cough, Byakuya, cough) stepping up to the commander.

His skin was dark and his hair had an afro-like shape and was colored light blue, his clothes were, of course, white with a high collar covering his moth the opening showing to the left and coming down to the center of his chest making a cross pattern. The shirt was short sleeved and although his arms were crossed you could see fingerless gloves on his hands that went down to his knuckles. His hollow hole was centered at the left side of his chest and was about the size of his fist, his mask covered most of the right side of his face curving into what appeared to be a horn shape. His zanpakuto were two double-ended hooks about as tall as him tied in bandages, one of the blades was white.

"Eh they don't look that tough to me, ya sure these guys will be any help to us." The one to his right spoke up in a high voice grinning like a maniac.

He was just inches shorter than Kenpachi, he had slightly pale skin and neon-green hair spiking upward with a red center spiking up as well. His shirt was a large straight jacket with a large collar covering his neck, his arms crossed over each other and linked to his back, the opening made a zigzag pattern down the jacket while patterns decorated his shoulders and elbows. Three spikes were located as both his shoulders and elbows as well with a black stripe around the middle of his forearms. His hollow hole was a thin oval located on his chest to the right, his mask resembled the top half of the mask of comedy. The sword at his side had no sheath and had a ball with a swirl used as a guard with six spikes coming out of it.

"I hate to say it, but I have to agree with Cyclone on this one" a bored voice came from the tall arrancar's left shoulder.

He was the shortest one of them all with pink straight hair; he was about a ft and a half shorter than Toshiro, his shirt opened up in the chest going down and around his hollow hole in the center of his chest. His sleeves were large and went a few inches over his hands, his mask fragment was on top of his head was the top of a distorted skull with 4 horns, two longer at the ends and two smaller right next to the two taller ones. He carried a huge broadsword on his back with a small reflective plate on the guard.

He stood and jumped off of his large companion only to come face to face with the grinning small bundle of energy that is Yachiru.

"…Um, hi." He said a little startled from her sudden appearance, and even more startled by the face that he couldn't sense her coming '_not even someone her size should be able to hide their spiritual pressure that well, maybe I did judge them too quickly'_

"Hey, you've got a ken-chan too, want to be friends. I bet my ken-chan can beat yours easy" she yelled happily to his ear obviously referring to the similarities between Cyclone and Kenpachi.

'_Then again'_

"Oooooooohhhhhh! She so cute!" screamed the only female arrancar amongst them.

She had pink hair tied up in her skull fragment; she wore a long coat with the arms rolled up to the bicep, her coat was open revealing that the only thing she wore under it were wrappings.

She sonidoed up to Yachiru, grabbed her / at which time the soul reapers thought that they would finally make a move against them, only to be utterly surprised to see/ and lifted her up spinning in circles, making Yachiru squeal from excitement from the attention she was getting. "Lunar-sama, why did you not tell me the gotei 13 had such a cute thing in their possession?" she asked hugging Yachiru to her chest, and her still enjoying the treatment she was getting from the older woman.

Her other partners all sweat-dropped at her action, as well as all the soul society captains there but a phew – such as Unohana, Ukitake, Shunsui and even old man Yamamoto who only smiled at the action letting them see that they truly didn't want to cause any harm.

"Yes, well the reason I didn't tell you is because I knew you would react this way, just like when you met reflect" he said massaging his temples with his hands, the short arrancar who spoke up earlier blushed brightly at the memory. "Any way can we please get back to what I was saying before" he asked his female companion, to which she nodded blushing slightly, she still held Yachiru in her arms and with that he continued his plea.

"As I was saying, we need your help. My name is Lunar, and I am the lead of the arrancar resistance squad. Although we are powerful Aizen still has many tricks up his sleeves, and we cannot afford to lose this battle at the hands of that man. As a wise man once said, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend", would you not agree." He said to the elder commander. Yamamoto brought his head down in concentration of the idea, then he lifted his head and said

"Please follow me to the meeting room to discuss further action, all captains and lieutenants as well" this brought several gasps from some of the captains and a nod from the arrancars smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own bleach that belongs to Tite kubo, all OCs however belong to me.

As his orders the arrancar and captains arrived in the meeting room, the visitors standing in the center, and the captains and lieutenants lining the walls in their respective positions.

"Captain yamamoto, you can't be seriously considering this can you, their hollows, our enemy!" yelled a furious soi-fon, to which Byakuya and some of the other captains nodded an agreement to.

" Yes I am captain soi-fon, as it is now Aizen is still very powerful. And as lunar-san has already said Aizen still has several more tricks up his sleeves." At this statement soi-fon agreed to, but still wasn't willing to partner up with them.

"Aizen's not the only one with a phew tricks up his sleeve, we have a mole within the Espada. My older sister actually, her name is Tia Halibel" Said lunar with his cold expression still visible on his face and a bit of mirth escaping from his eyes at their shocked faces.

" A traitor to a traitor, hm fitting end isn't i-" but before Mayuri could continue he was met with a sword to his throat being held by lunar

"To be a traitor you must change sides, abandon your friends and allies and go against them, she has not done any of that. She has been on our side the entire time helping us get revenge against him. So ill only ask you once, never compare her to that man again. Am I clear." lunar said narrowing his eyes and putting the hook of his white blade against the mayuri's haiori.

"Please forgive captain Mayuri lunar-san, I'm sure he didn't realize this and as allies we shouldn't be at each others throats like this would you not agree " Said Unohana with her smile. To this lunar backed off and walked back to his rightful position among his allies

"Allies also shouldn't keep secrets from each other, would you mind sharing with us what your hiding" added Unohana still with her serene smile plastered on her face.

At this all the arrancars went wide-eyed with shock, all but lunar, who only smirked at the statement.

"So you are holdin back," said Kenpachi who got that excited grin on his face. To this Yachiru, who was still in the female arrancars arms frowned at the sight. _'Ken-chan isn't going to hurt her is he, I really like her' _thought Yachiru looking back up to the arrancar with a worried expression, she notice this and gave a comforting smile to Yachiru, to which she cheered up a little but was still slightly worried for her.

"Very perceptive of you captain Unohana, and yes we have been hiding something from you" said lunar reaching up to his left eye, he opened it to show his socket and then brought his head down to let a contact lens drop to his hand. The others followed suit, well those who needed to anyway. When they lifted their heads up, their eyes were yellow with black sclera, just like that of hollows

"You see, where what you would call prototypes of the arrancar. With these eyes, Aizen thought that we were more hollow than soul reaper and abandoned us. But just like the Vizards we surpassed his expectations and became even more powerful than the arrancars. " Everyone was decently surprised to hear this news, but the only thing Mayuri saw was something that was almost as interesting as Ichigo's own power.

" it would seem that we both do have a common enemy who's abandoned us for themselves." Said the elder commander, "is there anything else you would like to share with us, after all it is as captain Unohana said, there should be no secrets between allies."

"Well, there is one other thing I would like to discuss with you." He said with a slight frown showing in his eyes, with that all the arrancars surrounding him grew a worried expression.

"And what would that be" asked Yamamoto with a questioning tone.

"If we win this war together, we ask that possession of the hogyoku be transferred to us." Said lunar, and as he expected they all either grew surprised or outraged.

" I knew it, a hollows a hollow no matter how many times its cut up." Said soi-fon with rage

"Now calm down soi-fon, I'm sure they have a good reason for wanting the hogyoku." Said youruichi to soi-fon's right side

"But youruichi-sama, there hollows how can you agree with them." Screamed an outraged soi-fon to her idol.

"I just can, call it …a women's intuition" she said grinning.

"She is right, we do have a good reason for wanting possession of the hogyoku" spoke up Shunsui, but something was off, his voice sounded mechanical and his eyes blank, but the most noticeable feature was the black blade of energy through his chest. No blood came from the opening, so no one thought he was injured, but they still went on edge non-the less. The blade was in the hands of one of the strangest looking arrancar behind him.

His body was completely made of wood, no skin whatsoever; he had three or four heads with his collar covering the front head's mouth. The head to the right had an angry scowl plastered on his face, while the left head had a joyful look in its blank holes for eyes. The center head had no emotion in its circular eyes, and two lines coming down under the large collar. He had six wooden arms in total, three on each side barely being contained by his short sleeves. Two were crossed over his chest, another two in his pockets, one at his side, and one holding his sword. He had three wooden tails swishing lazily behind his back. His shirt was a simple muscle shirt going down the middle; his pants had a black pattern that resembled armor of some kind. He had three hollow holes in his torso evenly separated between each other, the largest one in the center of his chest, the smaller one a phew inches above it and the middle sized one in the center of his stomach.

"Sorry about that, marionette can't talk unless he uses a medium. He's the oldest one of us and quite possible the first arrancar ever born. His body was destroyed when we tried to fight Aizen when he abandoned us. All that remains is his brain and heart; he is the smartest one of us all as well. In fact he made it so that we could open a Garganta here."

Mayuri widened his eyes at the last statement, but hid his reaction just as quickly and made sure to note that in his memory for later investigation.

Then another oddity happened, marionette's head spun around until a face that resembled the face of comedy. And Shunsui matching his expression with his same old carefree happy smile as well.

"Oh your too much lunar-kun, go on, go on." He said with a slightly higher voice than the one before. Everyone in the room all sweat dropped at this.

"Oh yes, another thing I forgot to mention is that marionette has schizophrenia, whenever he switches around heads he switches personalities. Now then can we continue please" lunar asked his wooden friend, to which he switched back head, nodded and put his blade back in his sash sonidoing back to his position among his companions. Shunsui woke up a bit confused, one minute the arrancar was saying something about wanting the hogyoku, then he blanks out and everyone's staring at him

"Um, did I miss something?" he asked getting relieved sighs from some

"Ill tell you after the meeting" said Nanao, to which he still looked confused but nodded non-the less.

"Yes well what marionette-san said is correct, we do have a good reason for wanting the hogyoku. We want to use it to make more arrancar."

"What possible good can come from such a thing?" asked an annoyed Byakuya, to which several other captains and lieutenants quickly agreed.

"As all of you know, when a hollow is first brought forth from a plus it is only driven by one thing. Hunger. They keep feeding and feeding on souls never ending until they become the most powerful. And they are devoured by Menos and they Adhuchas. But when we became arrancar, that hunger finally stopped, we didn't have to eat our own brethren to survive, we were finally free from our hunger. This is what I want for all of my brothers, with the end of this war can come the end of the long battle between us. We can finally be at peace with each other." Said lunar with excitement and hope in his voice, this shocked the others to see him so animated then his cold self.

All of the captains were thinking over the idea lunar had suggested, but several of the captains already saw the good points. Kenpachi was grinning like a maniac at the idea, after all by logic arrancar was supposed to be much stronger than hollows, so by his logic, the more the merrier. Komamura was immediately for the idea of peace between their enemies, as were Ukitake, Shunsui, and Unohana for the reason of peace. Mayuri was in favor of it because of the new test subjects he would be able to posses. Yamamoto and Toshiro was still contemplating the idea, soi-fon and Byakuya were immediately against the idea. Ichigo (sorry I haven't brought him into the story yet, I just wanted to get my plot understood) thought it was a great idea, he remembered the pained face on Sora, Orohime's brother, when he was trying to resist his natural urges to devour Orohime and Tatsuki. He also thought the arrancar might be able to help him control his inner hollow '**Ha! Fat chance kingy.' '**_Speak of the annoying devil' _thought Ichigo with a tick mark on his head about his thought being interrupted by his inner hollow.

" Excuse me" said toshiro interrupting the others thoughts and making himself known, he faced the arrancar and said this " this does sound like an interesting idea, but what are we to do after this, the soul societies main focus is to 'destroy' hollows. If there all are allies, it'll put us out of the job." The other captains realized this as well, if this event occurred, they would have no further meaning, and the soul society would be disbanded.

"Not necessarily." Said reflect staring intently at toshiro, and him matching it with a glare " surely there will be a phew more bad eggs, like your friend Aizen and the others who have tried to overrule soul society, as well as a phew of our own kind who will take advantage of the powers bestowed to them. Also the arrancar will most likely be targeted, they will need protection, to which we would be honored to do" he said with a smirk and amused expression seeing the small captain angered from being outsmarted by someone half his size. Then his reaction changed to confuse when a phew of the captains started chuckling.

"Ha-ha! How's it feel being outsmarted by some one half _your_ size shorty." Said Kenpachi, which released the laughter the others had been keeping in, even Yamamoto let out a phew chuckles. Toshiro grew a downcast expression at being the one outsmarted for once.

"yes well, I think now that we've gotten ourselves under control its time to decide, all captains who are against the joining and turning over the hogyoku to the arrancar please raise your hand. And for this decision, Ichigo Korosaki will get a chance to vote as well"

Ichigo was surprised by this, but remembered to keep his hand down as Byakuya and soi-fon both raised their hands.

"Very well, now then who of you are for this decision?"

This time it was Kenpachi, Komamura, Ukitake, Shunsui, Unohana, Mayuri, toshiro and Ichigo all raised their arms up.

"We will join with the arrancar rebels against Aizen and finally end the fighting between our kind, it is decided!" said the elder captain bringing his cane down for the final order of the meeting.

The arrancars all gave a bow, the pink haired arrancar sonidoed over to Kenpachi and gave Yachiru back to him, she was reluctant but let go eventually. The arrancar turned, but felt a tug on her sleeve, she turned to see Yachiru, and She had tears in her eyes and a tight grip on her coat. Kenpachi had a sad expression at seeing his adoptive daughter like this.

"Promise you'll come back " she squeaked through her tears, she held out her pinky finger. This stunned the arrancar, but she quickly drew a small smile and hooked her finger with hers " I promise. By the way, the names ravage, promise _me _you'll remember that?" Yachiru nodded and they loosened their hold. She went back to the rest of her group

"We will inform our generals of this development, and bring them back here to discuss a strategy. " said lunar, yamamoto nodded and the arrancars turned around, marionette went up and ripped a Garganta open with one of his tails, and the stepped through.

So as you can see, I've created a phew relationships between the arrancar and captains, such as ravage's mother-daughter relationship with Yachiru, which will lead up to a possible relationship with Kenpachi.

As well as a rivalry between cyclone and Kenpachi and reflect and toshiro.


End file.
